Star Yaoi
by Ikari Kaworu
Summary: A series of oneshot between Takuto and Sugata.
1. Chapter 1

"You were pretty good today, Takuto-kun" Sugata smiled, complimenting the other.

"Oh? Yeah, thank you" Takuto smiled, giving a thumbs-up.

"Hm" Without warning, Sugata grabbed the other arm, pulling him against himself, their mouths crashing.

Takuto didn't reject him, thought he exclaimed "W-what if the others are here?"

"I checked, no one is here expect us" Sugata started to drop small kisses on the other neck "I got really exited seeing you today, you know?"

"M-me too, of course."

Sugata smiled "Let me help you, then" He fell on his knees. His hand gripped the other tennis pants, lowering them fast with his underwear, revealing Takuto's big erected cock.

Sugata smiled again, as he dropped small kisses on it.

Feeling the other's heat on himself, Takuto almost lost it.. no matter how many times he and Sugata did it, he was still a little nervous. It didn't really help that they weren't able to do it for three days and the image of Sugata, running through the field in the sun made him more harder and excited than ever.

"S-Sugataaa" Takuto said, gritting his teeth.

"Alright, sorry" Sugata smiled, and opening his mouth, he took the tip into his mouth, like a lollipop.

"Aaaah" Takuto left out a sign of relief, feeling the other tongue playing with the tips of his cock. He relaxed, as his back fell on the wall and his hands touched the other's hair.

"You know.." He said, as Sugata took him deeper, his tip feeling the heat of Sugata's throat "One of these d-days" He bit his lips as finally he was all inside Sugata's mouth. God, it was so hot.

Sugata's tongue played inside, licking all of him, as his mouth sucked him hard. "I-I was saying" _He was close._ "Ah..aaaah" Takuto moaned, his hands gripping Sugata's hair hard, coming copious in the other mouth. Of course Sugata didn't flinch as he swallowed all of him.

"Hmm, delicious" Sugata said, as he finished sucking Takuto. He licked his lips, raising himself "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, yeah" Takuto answered, hard breath "You ok? Should I?"

"It's ok.." He smiled "You can do me tonight."

"Actually.. can you do m-me?"

Sugata raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's always me who tops, so we could.. switch if you want. I know you liked bottoming, b-but I was wondering if you wanted.. I mean.. you never ask, but it's fair, so..."

Sugata giggled at seeing Takuto making a mess of something so simple "Do you want me to? Or are you just asking as common courtesy? I know there are many men that dislike the idea of bottoming."

"O-of course I want to" Takuto answered honestly "I mean, having you inside me.. and you always looks so good when I do it, so I don't see why not."

"Then tonight" He kissed Takuto "I'll make you see the stars."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah!" Takuto said, jumping a little.

"Pain?" Sugata asked him, with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"C-cold."

"Ah, it's ok" Sugata smiled, reassuring him "Don't worry about it, it will pass soon" He dropped small kisses around Takuto thigh.

"Y-yeah. It's not a big deal, you do this every night after all… it just caught me of guard, eheh."

Sugata continued… one, two, three fingers. Takuto let out some "Ah! Oh!" at times, but Sugata found himself proceeding pretty smoothly.

"Nervous?" Sugata asked, raising himself and placing his hands around Takuto knees.

"No.. I mean, it's my first time like this so.. I think just a little..."

"Don't worry, it's natural" Sugata gave him a reassured smile.

"Oh? I don't remember you being nervous at all..."

"Ahah, I'm just good at not letting that out."

Takuto raised an eyebrow as Sugata's head descend onto him, kissing him slightly on the lips "I'm entering."

Takuto took a deep breath. He may be not be an expert when it came to bottoming, but having penetrated Sugata so many times, he definitely knew how to act… still he found himself speechless as Sugata's tip entered in him, stretching once against his butthole.

It wasn't painfull.. Sugata was definitely well endowed, perhaps even more than Takuto, but he prepared him well. Takuto on other hand, wasn't afraid or scared, and was accepting him.

It was more of a weird feeling, hard to explain, more Sugata filled him, more Takuto found himself wanting for more.

"You ok?" Sugata asked, stopping halfway.

"Yeah, Yeah" He answer tentatively. It was hard to focus on anything that wasn't his lower region.

"Good" Sugata smiled, dropping another small kiss on the other lips. He resumed his movement, slowly, finally filling Takuto "You ok?"

Takuto nodded.

"How does it feel?" Want me to go back a little?"

"Nnn..no. You should m-move."

Sugata nodded, and slowly raised his hips, only to give a quick thrust.

"Aaah!" Takuto's mouth grew wide, as Sugata thrust inside him, stimulating his prostate.

"Good?" He asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah" Takuto answered, happy. He knew it was going to be good, but definitely not *this* good. Was it even better than topping Sugata? "Do it.. again. And don't stop."

Sugata smiled, satisfied, and raised his hips, thrusting again inside. And again, without stopping.

"S-Sugata.. god" Takuto said exasperated, his legs spreading more and his hands falling from Sugata's neck to the bed "Ah..aahh."

Sugata didn't stop, instead he increased his rhythm, both his hand touching Takuto's and entwining with his fingers.

"C-come i-inside" Takuto said with his last breath, as he came copious on his own stomach.

Sugata was close too, and the image of Takuto's orgasm made him lose any reluctance as he came inside the other.

They both breathed hard, looking into each other's eyes for few seconds, their hands still entwined.

"That was…"

"Yeah" Sugata said, falling on his side.

"We really need to switch more often, don't we?"

Sugata smiled


End file.
